Our very first kiss
by Wonder'Mel
Summary: Acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí. Entonces sentí sus labios posarse dulcemente sobre los míos. –Edward/Bella, One-Shoot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer, bla bla bla, ya lo saben ¿no? Sólo la historia es mía.

**Summary:** Acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí. Entonces sentí sus labios posarse dulcemente sobre los míos. –Edward/Bella; One-Shoot.

**P.S.**: Edward/Bella, Bella POV, Edad: Cómo 6 ó 7 años, son pequeños. One-Shoot, Disfruten. Las frases debajo del título son de "Mary's song" De Taylor Swift. :3

* * *

**Our very first kiss**

_«And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
__Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled»  
_

Había invitado a Edward a mi casa a pasar un rato, ya que su casa no quedaba lejos, su mamá acordó pasar por él dentro de un rato.  
Estábamos sentados en mi recámara, en mi cama para ser más exacta y platicábamos cosas sin sentido, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

– Hey Eddie, ¿cómo te va con esa chica, Laury se llama no? – Dije y el se ruborizó.

– Yo no tengo nada con esa chica, aparte, ella ni me agrada – Contestó y yo levanté una ceja.

– Oh, vamos. Ella te sigue en todo el recreo, aparte te mira de una manera diferente – Dije dándole un pequeño empujón a su hombro con el mío y sonriendo.

– Pero ella no me agrada, mucho menos… – Imitó la voz de Laury – con su voz tan rara que tiene. – No pude hacer nada más que reír, ella si que tenía una voz rara.

– Tienes razón, Eddie – Dije yo imitando también la voz de Laury y los dos reímos. De pronto, una idea me pasó por mi cabeza – Eddie… – Comencé, pero me sonrojé y no pude seguir hablando.

– ¿Sí, Belly…? – Dijo él.

– T-tú… ¿m-me qui-quieres? – Tartamudeé, roja como un tomatito. El rió un poco y me sonrojé más, si eso era posible.

– Claro que te quiero, tontita – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual yo imité.

– ¿En serio? Entonces… ¿Cuándo tú tengas a otra chica no me olvidarás? – Dije volviéndome a sonrojar. Me sentía como esfera de navidad.

– No Bells, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga – Dijo él y me sonrío. – ¡Y la única a la que siempre le podré hacer cosquillas! – Agregó y saltó sobre mí. Los dos caímos a la cama mientras el me hacía cosquillas.

– Eddie… Para… Por favor… – Dije entre risas, después de uno o dos minutos que se me hicieron horas, paró. Creo que mis súplicas funcionaron.

– Yo soy el único que puede hacerte cosquillas, ¿está bien? – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, aquélla que yo amaba.

– Claro… – Respondí y nos miramos a los ojos, acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí. Estaba jadeando, al igual que él.

Entonces, sucedió algo que no me esperaba, sentí sus labios posarse dulcemente sobre los míos. Nunca me habían besado y por lo que me había contado Eddie, a él tampoco. Cerré mis ojitos cuando superé un poco mi sorpresa y puse ambas manos en sus mejillas.

Nos separamos y nos miramos otra vez a los ojos, yo estaba más roja que un tomatito si eso era posible. Y él, al darse cuenta lo que había hecho, se sonrojó al igual que yo. Le sonreí, para dejarle en claro que no importaba.

– ¿Y también eres el único que puede darme un beso? – Le susurré, rojita.

– Sí – Contestó él, igual en un susurro, sonrojándose un poco más. Miré sus ojitos verdes y le sonreí, lo cual él imitó.

– Te quiero, Eddie. Mucho – Le dije, más roja.

– Yo también te quiero, Belly. Mucho – Respondió y me dio un besito en mi nariz.

* * *

Regresé a la realidad al escuchar una voz conocida que me llamaba, siempre reconocería esa voz, incluso en el mismo infierno.

– ¡Eddie! – Le dije con una sonrisa, él frunció el ceño y yo me reí.

– Sabes que odio que me llames así, Belly – Esta vez me tocó a mi fruncir el ceño y a él reír.

– Sabes que yo odio que me digas así – Le respondí.

– Bueno, estamos a mano – Dijo y sonrió, y no pude resistirme a corresponder esa sonrisa.

– Edward… ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso? – Le dije y palmeé el sofá indicándole que se sentará a mi lado.

– Emm… no lo sé, depende… – Respondió y me enfadé un poco, ¿cómo NO podía recordarlo?

– Depende… ¿De qué? – Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y el se sonrojó un poco.

– Bueno, de la edad, no recuerdo muchas cosas de hace 15 años – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojándose un poco más.

– ¡Edward! – Lo regañé y le pegué con un cojín que estaba junto a mí.

– Oh vamos, Bella. ¿Tú lo recuerdas? – Me dijo haciendo un pucherito hermoso.

– Sí lo recuerdo, gran tonto – Le dije sacándole la lengua en un arranque infantil.

– Entonces… – Dijo y una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro. – ¿Crees que puedas demostrarme cómo fue?

– Oh, claro que sí – Dije imitando su sonrisa… y salté sobre él – Sólo que invertiremos los papeles, ya que tú no recuerdas nada.

– Por mí no hay problema… – Respondió.

* * *

Tal vez él no recordara nuestro primer beso, pero yo sí lo hacia y amaba recordar ese tipo de momentos, tan dulces en nuestra niñez. Quien diría que después de 17 años estaríamos juntos todavía, después de tantos momentos hermosos juntos, después de tantas peleas y después de tantos besos.

Pero seguíamos juntos, tal vez aún más juntos que nunca a sólo 1 mes de habernos casado, la gente nos decía que era una mala idea, que muchas parejas se arruinan con el matrimonio, pero ese no era nuestra situación.

Nuestra situación siempre fue diferente… siempre fue especial.

* * *

**E**spero les haya gustado. :D  
No es el primer One-shoot que escribo, pero sí el primero que decidí subir. (:  
¿Rewies? :3  
**+MeelC.**


End file.
